HarryHermioneDraco love triangle!
by crazililbabe
Summary: Its the 7th year! A fellow Slytherin has seduced a muggle gryffindor. But will Harry find out?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything - well apart from the plot. I guess the rest belong to J.K Rowling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: Hey! This is my first ever Harry/Hermione/Draco love triangle thing. So please review! Draco will be brought into the triangle in the later chapters.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
It was the first day back at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And It so happened to be Harry Potter's Seventh and final year. As Harry stepped off the Hogwarts express, he spotted Hermione.  
  
'Hey Hermione,' He said casually, running a hand through his jet black hair.  
  
'Hey yourself,' She smiled back at him. 'I see your head boy!' she continued in awe.  
  
'And I see your head girl, so it looks like we're going to be closer than ever,' he told Hermione and giving her a killer smile that made her melt. 'First years out of the train,' Harry called.  
  
At that very moment, Draco Malfoy stepped off the train.  
  
'Oh Hello Potter,' he said in his usual drawl.  
  
'I said first years only Malfoy!' Harry said to him.  
  
'Obviously you think you're a first year,' Harry smirked.  
  
'And why on earth are you calling out to the first years?,' Draco asked curiously. Draco gazed at Harry's head boy badge. 'Surely your not -----'  
  
'Oh yes I am! Now out of my way before I put you on detention or deduct 10 points from slytherin.' Harry told him.  
  
'Good one mate!' Ron told his best friend Harry. 'That look on his face was priceless.'  
  
Harry and Ron Laughed.  
  
'Hey Ron. Are you over Hermione?' Harry whispered in Ron's ear.  
  
'Of course I am mate,' Ron assured him. 'I see you have an eye for her.'  
  
'Is it that obvious?' Harry asked.  
  
Ron nodded. 'Better than that Cho Chang.'  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
The sorting had just finished and it was time for Dumbledore to make his little speech before the feast began.  
  
'Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin,' Dumbledore informed the students and the staff. 'Congratulations to the new head boy and head girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.'  
  
Ron started whistling and cheering along with other students. Snape on the other hand wasn't very impressed.  
  
The feast had begun. Snape walked over from the Staff table to the Gryffindor table to where Harry was seated.  
  
'Another head boy in the family,' Snape snarled in Harry's ear. 'You father was one too. He like you brang shame to this school.'  
  
Ron gaped at how close Snape was to Harry. Harry glared at Snape and smirked, 'At least I like my father even became head boy.'  
  
Snape gave Harry a look of pure loathing and went back to the staff table.  
  
When the feast ended it was time to head to Gryffindor Tower. Harry kissed Hermione on the neck and Hermione wrapped her hands around Harry's shoulders.  
  
'POTTER, GRANGER!' Barked Professor Mcgonagall to Harry and Hermione. 'Head boy and Girl too! Not a very good example to your fellow school mates.' Mcgonagall nodded her head towards the crowd that stopped and stared.  
  
'Now take the first years to Gryffindor Tower as your first duty.' Mcgonagall shouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione obeyed their orders from Mcgonagall. When they reached Gryffindor tower, Hermione whispered into Harry's ear  
  
'We shouldn't of done that in public,' she said .  
  
'I know, but I couldn't help it,' Harry said playfully.  
  
'Harry, I got Head Girl duties to take care of,' she told him.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
Hermione was walking around the castle and she bumped into Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Out of my way Mudblood!' Draco said in his usual drawl.  
  
'Get over yourself Malfoy!' she barked back at him. 'What are you doing around here?'  
  
'Is it any of your business, Granger?' he snarled at her.  
  
Draco started to walk towards her. Hermione realised how handsome he was. He kissed her passionately. Hermione felt guilty.  
  
'We will continue this in my dormitory.' He told her and dragged her to Slytherin tower.  
  
Hermione obeyed.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
'You're back!' Harry exclaimed happily when Hermione entered the Gyffindor common room. 'Why is your hair so messy?'  
  
'Dumbledore's orders,' Hermione lied.  
  
Hermione leaned closer to Harry and kissed him and put her hands in his hair.  
  
'Up to my dormitory,' Harry smirked carrying Hermione with him.  
  
A/N: Interesting chapter. Please review!! 


	2. Fooling around

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters - *sob* Just the plot. The characters belong to the talented and famous J.K Rowling!  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! I also felt that the story was also rushed! Sorry I wanted just to get it over and done with.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
Harry woke up and Hermione was sleeping soundly on his chest. Minutes later Hermione woke up.  
  
'Last night was the best,' she said dreamily then thought of Draco with a tinge of guilt.  
  
'It was wasn't it?' Harry said playfully. And ran his fingers through his jet black hair.  
  
Harry opened the curtains of his four poster bed. He saw Ron, Neville, Seamus laughing loudly.  
  
'Hiya Harry!' Ron called to him. Silently laughing.  
  
'What's so funny, Ron?' Hermione asked Ron giving him a bewildered stare.  
  
'We heard you guys last night,' laughed Neville. Ron poked him in the stomach.  
  
'How could you? I have a soundproof charm on the four post bed.' Harry asked.  
  
Ron gave Neville a dirty look.  
  
'Seamus took the spell off,' Neville continued.  
  
'YOU WHAT!' Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time.  
  
'We recorded it too,' Neville said proudly.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the great hall, holding hands. Draco spotted them and laughed.  
  
'That wont last for long will it boys?' he told Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Are you interested in Granger?' Goyle asked Draco.  
  
'I, Interested in that filthy Mudblood? HA!' Draco lied. 'She's so ugly too.'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle agreed with Draco.  
  
'Hi Drakey!' Pansy Parkinson called.  
  
'Hi Pansy!' Draco said unenthusiastically.  
  
'What's wrong Baby?' Pansy asked Draco. 'You sound upset.'  
  
'I'm not upset Pansy, That Potter makes me sick!' Draco said nodding his head towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Pansy looked over to the Gryffindor table she was disgusted by the sight.  
  
'Look at them! They're feeding off each other!' Pansy groaned and was very disgusted.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
'You like it don't you?' Harry teased Hermione and put a piece of bacon into her mouth.  
  
Hermione nodded and sat in Harry's lap.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall was handing out the new term timetables. 'AGAIN! POTTER,GRANGER! BREAK IT UP!' Mcgonagall barked. 'I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER!' she handed them their timetables. 'DETENTION TONIGHT! IN MY OFFICE AT 11 PM.'  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
'WHAT WAS THAT MISS GRANGER?' Mcgonagall screeched. '10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Mcgonagall walked away disgusted. 'Harry Potter is worst than his father,' she muttered under her breath.  
  
The bell rang for their first class. All the students started to pack up and walk to their classes.  
  
'We weren't doing anything wrong, anyway See you at Break,' Harry said flirtatiously to Hermione.  
  
'Not If I see you first,' she added teasingly.  
  
They went off in their different direction. Draco on the other hand followed Hermione.  
  
'Oi Granger!' he yelled gleefully.  
  
'What do you want Malfoy?' she asked him with every sign of dislike.  
  
'No Potter with you now eh?' he snarled. 'I see you enjoyed my kiss last night.'  
  
Hermione blushed and dropped her bag.  
  
'Now, What if I tell Potter that you've been fooling around with me,' Draco threatened.  
  
'You wouldn't?' she asked him suddenly scared.  
  
'Oh Trust Me I would,' he smirked.  
  
Snape was walking pass Hermione and Draco.  
  
'GRANGER! STOP THREATENING MALFOY!' Snape shouted.  
  
Several heads turned.  
  
'Sir, I'm not threatening him!' she shot back at him.  
  
'LIAR! Detention in my office at 11 pm,' he told her.  
  
'Proffesor, I don't think that is possible. I already have detention with Professor Mcgonagall.' she barked at him.  
  
'Granger! I don't like your tone!' he hissed. 'DETENTION TOMORROW AND 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Malfoy,' Snape beamed at him. '10 points will be awarded to Slytherin.' 'Now run along. You will be late for class.'  
  
Hermione gave Snape a look of pure loathing and walked to her class.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
The bell rang for break.  
  
'Hello Hermione,' Harry grinned.  
  
'Hi Harry,' she smirked back at him. 'Detention tonight in Mcgonagall's office?'  
  
'I can hardly wait,' he said playfully in her ear. 'Let's go outside, it's a day that's as beautiful as you are.'  
  
Hermione blushed crimson. 'Oh Harry!' she whispered. Harry and Hermione walked outside. Professor Mcgonagall spotted them and walked up to them.  
  
'Granger, Potter - Do not forget your detention tonight at 11 pm,' she informed them.  
  
'We wont Proffesor!' Harry and Hermione chorused.  
  
'Hmph,' Mcgonagall walked off.  
  
(New Paragraph)  
  
'MALFOY! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO MR. LONGBOTTOM!' Mcgonagall barked. 'UNDO THE LEGLOCKER CURSE IMMEDIATELY AND MEET ME AT MY OFFICE TONIGHT AT 11PM FOR DETENTION!'  
  
Draco sighed and muttered the counter curse. 'Yes Professor, see you tonight.'  
  
'Wait till my father heres about this!' Draco bellowed. 'I put on detention by the head of gryffindor house! My father will be ashamed.'  
  
Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
It was 11 pm. Harry and Hermione were making their way to Mcgonagalls office. When they arrived they were extremely shocked to see Draco there.  
  
'Uh! Proffesor! What is Malfoy doing here?' Hermione asked in an extremely high voice.  
  
Malfoy laughed silently.  
  
'He was just as foolish as You and Mr. Potter.'  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
'Now the detentions,' Mcgongall told them. 'Potter since you seem like a strong young man you will be serving detention by yourself with Mr. Filch.' she continued. 'Malfoy and Granger will both be cleaning out the kitchens.'  
  
Hermione was shocked, and went slightly pink. Alone with Draco for detention?  
  
A/N: 2nd chapter! Please review! 


End file.
